


The Cigarette Case

by Isagawa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Very Pre, really more pre-Graves/Newt, the niffler and its sticky paws
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: Apparemment, même Gellert Grindelwald n’est pas à l’abri des pattes chapardeuses d’un niffleur. 
(Ou la surprise de Newt quand il trouve Percival Graves dans une boîte de cigarettes volée.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cigarette Case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676250) by [AgentMalkere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMalkere/pseuds/AgentMalkere). 



* * *

 

Le bateau était à plus d’une heure de la côte quand le niffleur tenta une nouvelle fois de retrouver sa liberté. Cette fois-là, cependant, Newt était prêt. Il attrapa la petite créature par la patte arrière alors qu’elle terminait tout juste de sortir de la valise en se tortillant, et se répéta qu’il fallait qu’il change les loquets dès que possible. Le niffler lui fit sa plus belle performance – yeux immenses et regard innocent, pas convaincant un seul instant, même vaguement.

— Bien essayé, l’informa Newt ; puis, par habitude, il chatouilla le Niffleur pour être sûr qu’il n’y avait dans sa poche aucun objet brillant potentiellement volé.

Bien sûr, c’était impossible, vu qu’il venait à peine de sorti-

_Clong._

Le niffleur fit la moue et Newt fixa le sol quelques instants, frappé de stupeur. Une boîte à cigarettes, stylisée, manifestement en argent, se trouvait à ses pieds sur le sol de sa petite cabine. Elle était décorée avec goût, d’un motif de ligne courbe gravé dans le métal. Choc. D’où venait-elle ? — Toi et moi, il va falloir qu’on ait une petite conversation, dit-il au Niffleur. Celui-ci le dévisagea. En retour, Newt le fit rentrer dans la valise, la verrouilla, et après quelques instants de réflexion, s’assit dessus pour faire bonne mesure. Il ne voulait pas – _encore une fois_ – se remettre à chasser la moindre de ses créatures dans un bateau plein de moldus. Les pauvres en sortaient confus et bouleversés quand cela arrivait ; et après Jacob Kowalski… Newt n’avait tout simplement pas le coeur d’oublietter qui que ce soit.

Le jeune homme s’adossa contre son lit étroit, genoux pliés, pieds à plat contre le sol. Il avait beaucoup apprécié que le MACUSA paye pour son ticket – jamais il n’aurait pu se permette une cabine privée avec ses seuls moyens. Il baissa les yeux vers la boîte à cigarettes qui reposait toujours à côté de sa chaussure droite. Avec un soupir, il la ramassa. Elle était étrangement lourde, et à son contact, pour une raison quelconque, il sentit dans ses doigts une sensation de picotement. Sans doute le nom du propriétaire était-il gravé à l’intérieur ; beaucoup faisaient ça, surtout pour un objet de valeur. Si c’était le cas, rien ne l’empêchait de l’envoyer par hibou à Tina et Queenie, et peut-être seraient-elles capables de retrouver son véritable propriétaire. Sans se poser plus de questions, Newt ouvrit le loquet.  

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre que le picotement dans ses doigts venait un sortilège de préservation particulièrement mis à mal, avant que le cours des évènements ne devienne captivant.

Parce qu’un homme jaillit hors de la boîte. Un homme avec un visage très familier, qui semblait quelque peu hagard, mais aussi plutôt livide.

Apparemment, même Gellert Grindelwald n’était pas à l’abri des pattes chapardeuses d’un niffleur.

Newt n’eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à tout cela, néanmoins, parce qu’une fraction de seconde plus tard il fut attaqué par un Auror furieux.

— Donnez-moi votre baguette, ou je vous tuerai avant que votre Grindelwald bien aimé ne le fasse.

Percival Graves n’était manifestement pas au meilleur de sa forme.  Ses cheveux habituellement nettement rejetés en arrière étaient en désordre, son costume poussiéreux et froissé, et le sort de préservation n’avait empêché les débuts d’une barbe de s’étendre sur sa mâchoire. Il y avait également dans son regard une légère étincelle de folie. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans cette boîte ?

Newt fit un son que nous pourrions retranscrire par “ _eurk_ ”, en partie parce que Graves pressait un peu trop fort contre sa gorge, et en partie parce qu’un homme ma foi assez attirant, bien qu’assez sauvage, était assis sur son torse. Ses oreilles tournèrent au rouge, et il tenta désespérément de briser le contact visuel.

— Je m’appelle Newt Scamander, je suis magizoologiste, parvint-il enfin à dire, respiration sifflante. Il semble que mon Niffleur ait volé la boîte dans laquelle vous vous trouviez.

Graves le fixa du regard. Sa prise ne se relâcha pas une seconde. « Votre _quoi_ ?

— Mon niffleur. Une créature magique – un peu comme une pie, si vous voulez. Ils adorent les trucs brillants.

— Le transport et l’importation des créatures magiques sont illégaux sur le sol américain. » La réponse était automatique, mais Graves, si l’on se fiait à ses yeux, semblait se calmer quelque peu.

— Ah. Oui, certes, mais nous ne sommes plus en Amérique, et le MACUSA a décidé de ne pas m’arrêter vu que je les ai aidé à capturer Grindelwald. » Ses paroles semblèrent enfin atteindre l’autre homme. Sa prise sur le cou de Newt se détendit.

— Grindelwald a été capturé ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix s’était faite plus calme, ressemblant davantage au ton imperturbable que Grindelwald avait utilisé lorsqu’il avait pris sa place. Puis ses yeux s’étrécirent. « Je ne vous crois pas.

— Copie du Magical Times, poche intérieure gauche de mon veston. »

Graves repêcha le journal, le visage de Newt devenant petit à petit plus rouge encore. Il regarda les gros titres, la photo sur la première page,  puis le relâcha. Pour finir, il jeta un oeil sur la date en haut à gauche de la page – et ses genoux manquèrent céder.

— _Trois mois_.

Ses paroles étaient moins des mots qu’un souffle à peine audible. Le journal se froissa, là où les doigts de l’homme serraient trop fort.  

Newt s’agita, remit sa veste en place et vérifia si Pickett était toujours terré en sécurité dans sa poche poitrine. Qu’était-il censé dire dans une situation pareille ?

— Personne ne savait vraiment quand il avait pris votre place, admit-il avec embarras. Quand je suis parti, ils n’étaient toujours pas sûrs que vous soyez encore vivant. » C’est ce que Tina lui avait dit. Personne n’avait pensé que Grindelwald prendrait la peine de garder en vie le vrai Percival Graves.

— Parti, répéta Graves, relevant les yeux. Vous avez également dit que nous n’étions plus en Amérique. Où sommes-nous alors ?

— Sur un bateau. » Puis Newt ajouta : « voguant vers la France », parce que c’était une information que Graves aimerait sûrement avoir. « Nous sommes à plus d’une heure des côtes du continent – trop loin pour transplaner – et par ailleurs, la Présidente Picquery m’a fait promettre de ne pas revenir en Amérique pour au moins un an. » Newt fronça le nez. C’était affreusement problématique.

Graves le fixa.

— Grindelwald m’a pris ma baguette. Vous savez faire un Portoloin ?

— Euhm… Non.

Un silence gênant s’étira entre eux ; Newt joua un instant avec le bouton de manchette de son manteau.

— J’imagine que vous pourriez dormir sur le lit d’appoint de mon atelier jusqu’à ce que nous atteignons la France, suggéra-t-il enfin. Une fois arrivés à bon port, nous pourrons obtenir un portoloin international chez la branche parisienne de Gringotts.

— Votre atelier ?

— Oui, répondit Newt en tapotant le côté de sa valise. J’y dors parfois, quand mes créatures sont malades.

— D’accord…

Les yeux de Graves se posèrent sur la valise de Newt, incertains, et le blond, toujours légèrement gêné, lui sourit.

 

Et il avait pensé que sa vie allait être plus calme après le fiasco de New York. Apparemment, il pouvait toujours rêver.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : J’espère que vous apprécierez tous ce deuxième chapitre inattendu ! Il est dédié à chacune des adorables personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire ou un kudo. Merci beaucoup à tous !  
> NdT : désolée de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, les cours ont été vraiment prenants ces derniers temps. Attention, je compte traduire cette fic à mon rythme (de manière donc très aléatoire) !

Graves regardait toujours Newt comme s’il soupçonnait que son cerveau soit parti en fumée. Le jeune homme s’agita quelques instants, avant de se reprendre : “C’est un lit assez confortable.”   
Graves n’avait toujours pas l’air impressionné. “Seuls six jours nous séparent du sol français”, continua Newt. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de l’autre pour juger de sa réaction, puis les détourna de nouveau. Il n’avait jamais aimé les contacts visuels prolongés. A la place, il se focalisa sur la trace sur l’épaule gauche de Graves, sa veste saupoudrée de poussière pâle.   
“Vous voudriez que je reste dans un espace confiné et altéré magiquement… après avoir été piégé dans l’un d’eux contre ma volonté pendant près de trois mois”, résuma Graves lentement, visage complètement neutre.   
Ah. Newt n’avait pas pensé à ça comme ça.   
“Rien ne vous oblige à y rester tout le temps”, corrigea-t-il rapidement. “C’est plutôt grand, en réalité ; je passe beaucoup de temps ici. Et un sort agit sur toutes les créatures, pour les encourager à rester dans leurs habitats”, ajouta-t-il après coup. Les gens semblaient être tatillons sur ce genre de choses. Newt, en ce qui le concernait, n’était pas gêné par l’idée de se réveiller après une longue nuit dans l’atelier avec des botrucs lui grimpant dans les cheveux.    
“Les encourager à-” commença Graves, avant de s’arrêter brusquement comme s’il n’avait pas la force de continuer cette discussion. Il ne soupira pas exactement, mais Newt eut la distincte impression qu’il se retenait. “Avez-vous au moins un miroir à double-sens, pour que je laisse la Présidente Picquery savoir que je suis toujours en vie ?”  
“...Plus maintenant.” Les miroirs à double-sens étaient chers, et Newt avait accidentellement brisé le sien environ quatre mois plus tôt, quand son Éruptif était tombée malade. En parlant de l’Éruptif… Newt  jeta un nouveau coup d’oeil à sa montre à gousset. Il était grand temps de descendre pour nourrir tout le monde. Il s’agenouilla et releva les loquets de la valise. “Venez. Je vais vous présenter.”  
Newt rentra dans sa malle, mettant inconsciemment la boîte à cigarettes à présent vide – qu’il tenait toujours en main – dans sa poche dans le même mouvement. Après quelques longues minutes, Graves le suivit avec réticence. 

Qu’importe où se posait le regard de Percival Graves, celui-ci ne cessait ne cessait de pointer du doigt mentalement les objets — _illégal, moins illégal, incroyablement illégal, sans doute pas illégal_.  Il était simple de les catégoriser ainsi — plus que penser qu’il venait de passer plusieurs mois piégé dans une boite à clopes sans que personne ne le remarque, alors que le plus grand mage noir de l’époque avait pris sa place. Les choses se seraient peut-être passées autrement si Graves avait eu des amis en dehors du boulot… ou même des amis au bureau… ou des amis en général. Il avait passé une trop grande partie de sa vie à tenir tout le monde à distance. Cette habitude avait fait de lui la cible idéale.   
Il repoussa cette pensée et se concentra sur Newt, qui recevait avec joie un câlin-tentacule du bébé graphorn. Il y a là, décida l’esprit cynique de Graves, un homme qui n’a pas ses papiers en règles. Oh, il possédait sans doute un permis quelque part, mais il semblait être le genre de personne qui, lors d’un contrôle, sort une liasse de formulaires sans être vraiment capable de les différencier. En temps normal, ces gens-là ennuyaient Graves à l’extrême. Lui-même était naturellement organisé et efficace, mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrangement charmant chez Newt. C’était peut-être son enthousiasme véritable, ou son évidente affection pour les créatures magiques qu’il faisait passer en contrebande de pays en pays — ou, au contraire, la même évidente affection des bêtes pour lui.  
Le bébé graphorn relâcha Newt et partit au galop pour rejoindre ses parents. Newt sourit à cette vue.   
“Ils sont vraiment doux, si on les approche de la bonne manière.”  
Graves était légèrement dubitatif.  
“Tenez.” Newt lui tendit un seau plein de ce qui ressemblait à des pilules. “On passe aux Veauxdelune, et ils sont…” Le volume de sa voix faiblit un instant et il posa les yeux sur le seau. Les coins de sa bouche s’abaissèrent un tant soit peu. “Ils acceptent bien les étrangers, malgré leur timidité”, finit-il.   
“Vous voulez que je les nourrisse”, déclara Graves, un tantinet incrédule. Le visage de Newt s’éclaira de nouveau.   
“Bien sûr. Si vous passez du temps ici, il est mieux que tout le monde vous connaisse.”  
“Bon.” Cela faisait plus d’une décennie qu’il était Auror. Il pouvait supporter de nourrir quelques étranges créatures magiques obtenues de manière douteuse, si cela l’aidait à retourner en Amérique. Il avait fait pire. 

Une petite horde de créatures les attendait près d’un rocher, affleurant sous un clair de lune. Elles avaient des pattes minces, délicates, et de grands yeux nocturnes qui évoquaient à Graves ceux des chouettes. La plus grande d’entre elle lui arrivait à la taille. Haussant mentalement les épaules, Graves attrapa une poignée de pilules et la jeta aux veauxdelune ; les cachets flottèrent au lieu de heurter le sol. Les bêtes tendirent le cou et délicatement, les cueillirent dans l’air, une par une. C’était, en fait, assez adorable. Graves sentit quelque chose comme un sourire tendre les coins de sa bouche, et le réprima violemment.   
Newt était à genoux et examinait le pied d’un veaudelune. “Et voilà. Un petit hématome — rien de cassé” assurait-t-il doucement. Il sortit une boîte de pommade de sa poche et massa avec précaution le coussinet de la créature. Elle fit un bruit très faible, une sorte de _mrrrrrup_ e t frotta sa tête contre son épaule.   
Graves détourna le regard et jeta au reste du groupe une autre poignée de comprimés. 

Il fallut encore une heure aux deux hommes pour finir de nourrir l’ensemble des créatures de la valise ; et Graves décida qu’un Démonzémerveille en train de manger était un spectacle qu’il se passerait bien de voir une seconde fois.  
“Oh, tenez.” Newt sortit de sa poche une boîte à cigarettes en argent et la tendit à Graves. “Je vous ai trouvé là-dedans, donc j’imagine qu’elle vous revient.”  
Graves regarda la boîte un moment avant d’accepter le présent, cachant tant bien que mal sa réticence. S’il avait eu sa baguette à la main, il aurait été méchamment tenté de faire fondre l’objet sur place et dans l’instant ; mais il n’avait pas sa baguette et, par ailleurs, ce n’était pas le moins du monde professionnel. La boîte était une preuve, après tout. Il la glissa dans l’une des poches intérieures de son manteau. Elle lui semblait lourde comme du plomb.   
“Merci.”  
“Je vais, hm, je vais remonter et nous ramener un dîner.” Newt était de nouveau gêné, de cette gêne qui, commençait à soupçonner Graves, était réservée aux moments où il faisait face à des humains. Le jeune homme monta à l’échelle avec empressement, et était sorti de l’atelier avant que Graves n’ait le temps de réagir. 

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Graves fut réveillé par un poids faible appuyant contre sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent instantanément. Le niffleur lui retourna son regard innocemment, comme s’il ne tenait pas une boîte à cigarettes étrangement familière dans l’une de ses pattes. D’un réflexe rapide, Graves attrapa la créature par la peau du cou et arracha l’objet de ses coussinets. Le niffleur fit la moue et, grand acteur, lui lança ses plus beaux de chien battu. __  
“C’est une preuve”, asséna Graves avec sérieux, avant de se sentir ridicule. Comme si la créature pouvait le comprendre. L’expression du Niffleur s’accentua encore davantage. Il rappelait à Graves un certain Walter Flitpenny, voleur et pickpocket mineur qu’il avait arrêté à de nombreuses reprises dans ses jeunes années. Flitpenny, bien que régulièrement pris la main dans le sac, tentait lui aussi toujours d’avoir l’air innocent. Le niffleur avait bien la tête d’un Walter.   
Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes. Walter le niffleur émit un petit bruit incroyablement pathétique qui n’était pas tout à fait un gémissement. Graves jeta un regard à la boîte à cigarettes haïe, toujours dans sa main.   
“D’accord.”  
C’était beaucoup plus simple de décider de la lui donner que ça n’aurait dû l’être. Mais il savait où était le nid du niffleur. Il pouvait toujours la récupérer avant de partir. Et puis, ce n’était pas comme si les preuves envers Grindelwald manquaient ; les coups de force du mage noir en Europe n’étaient pas des plus subtils. Graves relâcha Walter et lui tendit la boîte en argent. Walter avança la patte lentement, fixant Graves d’un air suspicieux pendant tout le temps que dura l’action, puis lui arracha et partit précipitamment. Graves le regarda s’éloigner, et tourna son regard vers le plafond de l’atelier.   
Trois mois et personne n’avait remarqué que ce n’était pas lui. La voilà peut-être, la raison pour laquelle il n’était pas si impatient de rentrer. Depuis qu’il avait rejoint les rangs des Aurors, dès la fin de l’école, sa vie entière n’avait tourné qu’autour de son travail. Il l’appréciait, ce travail. Ce qu’il y faisait était important. Pourquoi donc n’était-il pas si impatient ?  
Graves passa une main lasse sur son visage, ferma les yeux, et fit de son mieux pour retomber dans le sommeil. 

^

Il se réveilla au son de la voix de Newt, de vagues marmonnements échappant au sorcier occupé à prendre des notes à son bureau. Quelques poids chauds et ronronnants étaient nichés sur son torse. Graves battit des paupières devant ces sphères pelucheuses. Comment Newt les avait-il appelées, hier ? Ah oui – des Boursoufs. Une langue rose, fine et très longue, sortit de la petite gueule d’une des boules de poils et tenta de lécher son nez. Il s’assit, et les créatures roulèrent sur ses genoux, n’arrêtant pas pour autant leurs bourdonnements satisfaits.   
“Bonjour.” Newt relevait les yeux de ses notes, souriant. Il tenait en main quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à la forme miniaturisée du Démonzémerveille. “Je vous ai rapporté un petit-déjeuner, mais il est là-haut dans la cabine. Les boursoufs sont terriblement friands de confiture, et ils volent les biscuits si l’on ne les surveille pas de près."   
“Merci.” Graves se leva et tenta vainement de lisser certains des plis de sa chemise froissée.   
“Pas de souci.”

Graves se dirigea vers l’échelle et sortit de l’atelier. Ses épaules étaient relâchées et détendues, comme elles ne l’avaient pas été depuis des années. C’était… plaisant.  _ Et c’était peut-être, aussi _ , ajouta une petite partie de son esprit si faiblement que c’en était presque inconscient,  _ quelque chose auquel il n'aurait pas détesté s’habituer.  _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Voilà pourquoi on ne doit jamais se dire “Enfin un fandom pour lequel je ne suis pas inspiré.e !” Ca provoque les petits lutins des scénarios.


End file.
